


We Need To Talk

by Hetalia1912



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	We Need To Talk

**3:45 PM**

"Are sure about confronting him like this?"

For the probably the hundredth time that day,Norway wanted to facepalm."It's better this way,I promise."

England didn't seem to buy it.

"How is this better?"Again,Norway wanted to facepalm.He also kinda wanted to punch England now too."He won't get overwhelmed like this."


End file.
